1. Field
The disclosed technology generally relates to a display device and a driving method for the same, and more particularly, to a display device which is configured to write data to the display using a time-division driving scheme and a driving method for the same.
2. Description of Related Technology
In a time-division driving scheme, the pixels of a display device are grouped into at least two groups and the period of one frame is divided into at least two fields, thereby writing data to the pixels of a group corresponding to each field in order to emit light.
A display device employing a time-division driving scheme displays an image of a frame in at least two separate images, so that input data representing an image of a frame (hereinafter, one frame input data) is divided into fields (or pixel groups) and aligned in a memory.
However, a specific image may act as a disruptive pattern which interferes with an image that is written to the time-division driven display device based on how the pixels are grouped. The disruptive pattern refers to a display pattern which causes picture distortion when an image is displayed on a display device according to a time division driving method. Examples of picture distortion include pseudo contour, false contour, color separation, or the like.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art.